Modern processors are designed to protect sensitive data in memory from both hardware and software attacks. Some processors provide strategies that can reserve a portion of memory and enforce cryptographic protections on this portion of memory. The portion of memory may include a plurality of secure memory pages that are accessible on a secure platform.